


Clichés and Hats

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stranded, Western AU, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: In which Jack O'Neill expresses his hatred for clichés once again.Part of the February Ficlet Challenge
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Evan Lorne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Clichés and Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "Western AU"

“I so loathe clichés.” General O’Neill adjusted his hat.

“Yes, we’re aware,” Daniel muttered, leaning over the which map Evan had drawn. On their way to the excavation site, they’d been surprised by heavy rainfall and wind and their equipment was drying off in the corner of the house they’d taken refuge in.

“Why did you come, anyway?” Evan raised his eyebrows and when the general looked up, quickly added: “Sir.”

O’Neill shrugged. “Can’t blame a general for trying to escape paperwork every once in a while.”

Carter snorted with a grin and Daniel caught Alex’s eye. “Jack doesn’t much like his new job.”

“Not true!” O’Neill said. SG-1, along with General O’Neill had been assigned to deliver new equipment to the dig site on P4A-5F2 and Alex and Evan had gone half-way to meet them. “But seriously, if this place only had one bed, I’m gonna start writing a novel about clichés.”

“You do not even like reading novels, O’Neill,” Teal’c said calmly, unpacking the rations from one of the backpacks.

“Which cliché is bothering you today, Jack?” Daniel asked with a wide grin as Evan sat down next to Alex, wearing one of the wide-brimmed hats which they’d found in one of the rooms. This whole place looked an awful lot like one of the saloons in the Western movies which Evan’s mother liked so much, and it wasn’t that unusual. A lot of cultures they’d come across resembled nineteenth century America for some reason. And so did this.

“That for example,” O’Neill said with a frown, pointing at Evan’s hat.

Grinning, Evan took it off and threw it at O’Neill. “Do you want it, Sir?”

“Oh, yes.” O’Neill nodded, returned Evan’s smile and replaced his hat with the dusty one which Evan had found. “Now… where’s my horse.” He got to his feet and sauntered over to the window through which he watched the pouring rain for another five minutes.


End file.
